In dirt track racing, the tires of the cars need to heat up before they achieve maximum traction. One way of facilitating this is to manually grind the tire using a body grinder to produce circular texturized patterns in the tread surfaces of the tires. Manually grinding tires is slow process.
Complex texturing devices have been described that require the tire to be mounted to a complex device.
Other more simple devices use a circular grater or rasp that removes material from the surface of a tire.
Resurfacing wheels have also been described for buffing rubber tires to remove rubber therefrom and to prepare the tire for recapping. These devices use a cutting action produced by the provision of a plurality of cutting means spaced circumferentially about a hub and rotation of the hub in close proximity with a tire so that the cutters contact the tire about the circumference thereof. The cutters are designed and set out in a density and pattern that permits removal of rubber from a tire.
There is a need for a device and method for texturing surfaces, e.g., tire surfaces without removing material from the surface, and without having to mount the tire to a complex device.
The present invention is directed to overcoming these and other deficiencies in the art.